Innocence has come
by Ryo-Takaishi
Summary: Tk's cousin Alex, comes to Odaiba to live with him and his mom when her brother [Alex's dad] dies with his wife in a car crash. Very good story and will have a lot of twists and turns. Enjoy!
1. A Cousin's Innocence

Author's Note: I don't own Digimon or its characters. And this is an original storyline so no touch unless you talk to me first. Anyway I thought this up and I knew it was coming for a long time so I hope you really enjoy my portrayal as myself as one of the characters of the story- Zach  
  
I was finally in Japan. With my parent's death I had no other choice. I was to meet my cousin, who I had never met before in the airport. I woke up from an endless plane sleep, and found myself taking my carry-on down with help from the flight attendant, a cheery young woman with curly blonde hair.   
  
I walked into the large crowd at the arrival gate, and didn't see anyone with a sign that said "Alex Takaishi." My dad had been my aunt's brother and she had grieved so much that she was giving me a place to stay, like I cared. I may be only eight years old but I know more things about stuff than most adults do. Anyway, I finally saw the sign and behind that sign was a blonde kid with a fishing hat on accompanied by two pretty girls, one with circular glasses and long purple colored hair, the other one with pretty dark hair and eyes, carrying a camera around her neck. "You must be Alex." the boy said.   
"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" I asked quizzically. "Tk. Your first cousin and this is Kari and Yolei." he smiled saying this. It made me want to gag but I appreciated Tk's niceness to me ever since I had lost my folks. I took out my watch, it was a most peculiar watch, one that had a unidentified shape, but it was white and it blinked a lot. I set it to its proper time and slid it back into my pocket. "What was that?" Kari asked. "Just my watch." I said.   
  
we soon by taking a taxi, that Tk had paid for came to my new home. I was happy I had a place to stay, and I've never experienced anything, you could call me innoncent because I don't really understand why my parents died. I really loved them and they me, but why them? We were dropped off in front of the school the others went to, where I would start in a day or two. We were greeted by a spiked hair, bully-type looking kid. "Hey Yolei, Kari, T.L. Who's the kid?" he asked them. I answered him before they had a chance. "My name is Alex and his name is T.k. I don't know who you think you are but don't call my cousin by a wrong name. Got it?" I asked sternly hoping he'd get my drift, because I was only eight and sometimes the stern thing didn't always work with older kids. "Uh..sure..guys..I'll see you tomorrow.." he said. I walked off and could hear the four of them mumbling about something. At that time I heard my watch beep really loudly. It was muffled by my pants I wore.   
  
Soon we walked home, and I was beat with exhaustion. We left the girls at the elevator because I think, Kari was taking Yolei to her house or something. Tk showed me his room where newish-looking bunk beds had been placed, and I notcied a orange "something" with wings on Tk's bed. "What's that?" I asked cautiously. "That's an old stuffed animal." he said and went to the bathroom. I walked around the bedroom and looked outside the window.  
  
I walked finally bored to the stuffed animal and removed my watch from my pocket placing it on the nightside table. I was shocked to what came next. The watch burst with a blast of light and hit the stuffed animal on the head and it groaned. Yes, groaned. It blinked a lot, with its cerulean blue pools and at the same exact moment we screamed "AHHHHH!" The orange thing flew across the room and shouted "Tk?! Tk?!" At that moment I heard the toilet being flushed and Tk almost tripped trying to zip up his pants. He looked at me, and then he looked at Patamon, and then the thing on the table. "Digidestined..." he said in a whisper and I was curious. "What's a digidestined?" I asked. "Someone who has that...a digivice." I looked at the watch or digivice and was in shock. "Where did you find it?" the flying orange ball asked. "In my backyard about four years ago. I was little and I played with it." I said. "Alex, this is Patamon. Patamon, Alex." he introduced us. "Nice to meet you." Patamon said to me smiling really widely. I almost barfed from everything happening. I nodded and then told Tk I needed to rest and that I would be in the living room on the couch. I didn't know what was going to happen to me the next, day or what kind of impact I would have on my first trip to the digital world or the newest best friend I would make because of having the digivice.  
  



	2. The Newest Digimon

Author's Note: I don't own Digimon or its characters. And this is an original storyline so no touch unless you talk to me first. Anyway I thought this up and I knew it was coming for a long time so I hope you really enjoy my portrayal as myself as one of the characters of the story- Zach  
  
  
  
Tk blinked at me which seemed like the longest time. I guess he couldn't handle that I was...what did he call it? A digidestined. I really didn't know what it was but I knew that if I kept on it then I would really know the definition of a "digidestined." I really don't think he could of handled the idea, that his cousin, was what had been at my age. "I just can't believe it. My own cousin..a digidestined? But how?" he seemed to ask the room let alone me. I didn't mind. I never had a lot of friends, and I really didn't want Tk as my friend. The night passed on, Tk had said something about a meeting, but instead we blew it off and played video games. I felt like I could stay home and not worry about school or anything for the next couple of days anyway. Around 10 o'clock Tk said he was tired and he went to bed. I stayed up a little while longer but felt my eyes get heavy as I conked out on the couch. I had the strangest dream that night, it was really strange. I was in a tunnel, filled with plants, every plant imaginable and others that looked very strange. Hearing voices too, which called out my name "Alex, I need you. He might catch me." Soon I found myself at the end of a tunnel where a mushroom plant looking creature looked up at me and then I heard "Alex! Wake up!" and my eyes flickered open to the voice. "Hi Aunt Nancy." I said bedraggled. "Tk's already at school and I just thought I should of woken you up." she said. She had her briefcase in her hand, as if she was going to work. "Pancakes are frozen in the freezer. Help yourself." She smiled at me and then vanished from the room. I wasn't that sleepy anymore since the rude awakening so I went to the kitchen, as small and desolate as it was, did what my Aunt told me to do and I had a plesant breakfast.   
  
I checked the clock and it was about 2:30 PM. I had showered and dressed long before hand and wondered if I should of gone to Tk's school to meet up with him. I decided I would tomorrow and I'd meet everyone that night at my other cousin's place. Tk and his brother Matt's parents were divorced and I knew the feeling. My father, had gone through a divorce too. I didn't know if I was the reason for it but maybe I was and everyone kept assuring me I wasn't. Right now, I didn't want to think about it at all. I couch-potatoed all day and it wasn't till about five when Tk came home from school. "Computer Club." he announced and then told me that everyday he and his friends, the other digidestined I suppose, traveled to the digital world to stop this kid their age who was trying to take it over and make all the digimon his slave with something called a dark spiral. Maybe that dream was really real, but how would that creature really know his name? I mean, I love plants and gardening but how could a plant know my name? It's too weird.  
  
  
"Tk, could we talk?" I asked him softly as he made a quick dinner for us. "Sure. Whatever." he said. I could tell something was wrong. He acteed different since the night before. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "It's just this kid, Davis. He makes me so mad, he's our leader but he can't make any decisions. I'm a better leader than he is." Tk chortled out. "Uh..okay. Are we going to Matts'?" I asked another question. "Yeah. As soon as we finish dinner." he said and as soon as the plates of mash potatoes, and chicken were made we dived in and about ten minutes later we had finished the meal, and placed the plates in the dishwasher. "That was great. Where do you get your cooking skills?" I asked. "Matt." he said. I noticed that his voice went cold a little when he talked about his older brother. We walked to the apartment building where my uncle and cousin lived, going up in the elevator to the fifth floor and we walked in on a group of people. "Uh..hey." I said covering my face and a tall blonde hair kid, maybe just a reflection of Tk, noticed me. "Hey. Your Alex right? I'm sorry about your folks." saying this as if he was just being nice but couldn't stand me because of my age.   
  
"So this kid is a digidestined..from America?" Davis said. I had introduced myself to them when I got there and they did the same for me even though I knew Kari and Yolei. "Well, he does have a digivice." Sora replied. "Maybe we should go a little slow, he's only eight." Tai, Kari's brother replied. "He's in the third grade with Cody." Tk told him. "So?" Tai responded. "He's not your average eight year old is what Tk is trying to say Tai." Kari told him off. "But where is his digimon?" Davis said as if he was better than everyone else. "Maybe he'll meet him in the digital world like when we first got there." Joe replied quietly. "Good point Joe." Matt replied. "But still he's only eight." Davis tried to weasel in. I could tell by his voice. "I was eight when I became a digidestined and look where I am now." Kari said to Davis, but I think she said it just to get him to shut up. Anyway talk about me went on till about 10:30 when everyone had to go home. Izzy and Cody hadn't been able to come for family or personal reasons but I'd meet them the next day.  
  
The next day I went with Tk to school. He actually took me to the principal's office who introduced himself as Mr. Teryada and had escorted me to my classroom. I was fortunate enough to sit next to a boy named Cody. "Are you the Cody?" I whispered to him. He nodded and I smiled. We didn't talk a lot even though I did try to.I guess he didn't like my wardrobe of all black clothing from neck down. We ended up in gym, on the same team in dodgeball where I told him that in my old school all the kids called me "Ol Dodger." because of   
my ability to catch anything that was thrown at me. I had mostly gotten everyone out on the opposite team and everyone was embarrassed. I asked him if I could sit with him at lunch(Cody) and he smiled telling me I could sit at his lunch table. I agreed and after gym we went straight into lunch. I noticed that Cody's table consisted of only me and him, everyone else was outside playing recess. "Where are all your friends?" I asked. "Well after my dad died, no one wanted to sit or talk with me so I just went off by myself. I'm glad I became a..." he whispered digidestined so he could hang out with an older crowd. "I'm only eight." I said and he looked shocked, telling me he thought I was his age.   
  
Soon the last school bell had rung, Cody and I got our books and placed them in our lockers, and trudged off to the computer lab room. I felt unsure if I should go to the digital world. Would everyone treat me with respect and kindness? I reminded myself of what Tk and I had talked about early that morning before we left for the school.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Tk asked me as I slipped n my black satin shirt and black jeans. "Yeah, I'm ready to go to school Tk." I told him but he said he had meant the digital world. I was unsure when he said that and then I decided to ask him "What was your first, very first impression of the digital world?" It took him about five or six minutes to answer and then he replied with "I don't know but because of my brother and Patamon being there in a strange new world I knew I was protected and I'd always have my family with me because Patamon is a part of that family." Did he really mean that? I had thought. I wondered if that when I met my digimon partner we would become as close as Tk was with his best friend a digimon and that..  
  
"Earth to Alan!" a voice roared. Well not really roared but woke me from my daze. "Huh?" I asked. "You've been standing there for the last five minutes with your eyes open." Cody told me and I nodded. The person who called me Alan turned around. It was Davis. "My name isn't Alan. It's Alex, Davis so remember that." I told him. "Well T.A. are you sure you want to bring your cousin along?" Davis asked. "Yes, I'm sure." He replied back. I was shocked, Davis had called Tk the wrong name too, probably out of jealousy or something but I was getting irritated. We walked into the classroom where I saw Yolei give a shout of exuberance as she said "Digiport is open!" and began to set where we would land in the digital world. Kari explained that all the white spots were good and uncontrolled by the Digimon Emporer. The black squares were being controlled by a control spire so we had to go there but would start at a white square for protection. Keying in the coordinates, we all took out our digivices. Kari would go first, and I would follow her and Gatomon, a cat-like digimon who looked kind of cute. Kari vanished in a flash of light and with my hand shaking I put the digivice to the computer screen and vanished, screaming in horror of surprise and then found myself near a lake. "Was that really bad?" Kari asked. I disagreed and told her that was one of the most coolest things in the world. I also had new clothing: a white t-shirt, dark pants, and a green vest but instead of my old lucky hat it was a black( it looks like Season 1 Tk's hat but black). The others joined us. Poyomon, Demiveemon, and Upamon were no longer there. Instead I was introduced to Hawkmon, Veemon, and Armadillomon who digivolved to their rookie levels whenever they returned to the digital world but went to in-training when they went to the real world. Hawkmon bowed as if he was some ancient king to me and I giggled and laughed but then I had the weirdest feeling I was being watched. "Who's there?" I cried to the bog. The others looked like I had gone crazy but instead a small mushroom plant looking creature popped out. It was about half the size of me but a warm smile on his face. "You're Alex?" he asked me. I nodded. "Spore Counter!" the purple green mushroom cried as packets of something flew towards me. "Ah!!" I cried but suddenly another identical mushroom appeared. "I'll protect you!" he cried and attacked with the same spore counter each hitting the other. "Master!" the one who had asked me who I was cried. "He is too strong." And the mushroom-like creature turned into a ghost. "Bakemon!" the mushroom cried and fired another round of Spore Counters. The spiral around the ghost's waist vanished as the spores hit the "Sorry boss! I didn't sign on for this!" and the ghost vanished. "Thank you." I politely said thanking the mushroom. "No problem Alex. I'm Mushimon. I contacted you a few nights ago but I didn't get any answers. The Digimon Emporer knows of your existence and is trying to destroy you." He said. "Why would he do that?" Tk asked. "Because Alex is the innocence. True innocence." I was jolted with surprise as Mushimon said that. "Me? I have..innocence." I asked. I remember, my mother had given me a Japanese name, I don't remember it but it meant "Little Innocence." Suddenly the earth that I was standing on shook and the others held to each other as if for dear life. There was a glimmer in the air and I grabbed it seeing a green-like bulb. It had a symbol on it, like a cross with a heart intersecting it. I was surprised. "Another digiegg?" Davis moaned. I felt something in my pocket. My digivice had changed. It was now a dark purplish color and I had my own D-terminal which housed my digiegg. "Can we go home now?" I asked about to collapse. "Sure." Tk said. I thanked Mushimon for all his help and that if he ever needed me I would be there. I pointed my new D3 towards the Tv and vanished. I reappeared in the heap of others but saw a new form, not Poyomon or Demiveemon, but a small bulb looking digimon. "Hiya! My name is Fungimon. I'm the in-training form of Mushimon!" I smiled and so did the others.  
  
That night when I got home with Tk, and after having dinner with him and my aunt, I went straight to my bedroom I shared with Tk, and spoke with Fungimon, who explained why I had been chosen. Because he was lonely and innocent and I was lonely ever since my parents deaths, I felt like I was alone and needed something, so I had turned to plants. My memory returned to me about meeting a fungimon, not the one I knew now but one who I took care of and that's how I had been chosen when the first Fungimon went away it left something, the digivice and I had it ever since. Now I wonder what does the Digimon Emporer have in store for me and my new friend Fungimon, the keepers of Innocence.  



End file.
